Teekl (New Earth)
Although Teekl usually remains by Klarion's side (or nestled atop his shoulders), he/she has been known to run off and get into mischief. | HistoryText = Origin Teekl first encountered Klarion after the witchboy was sentenced to live entombment for practising forbidden spells. Teekl had survived in the walled off chamber for years since the death of her original partner, by feeding on the other unfortunates who were imprisoned. Klarion was cunning enough to have written some of the secret texts on his chest, including the Spell of Escape which transported the pair to Earth. The Demon The Judges of Witch-World continued to hunt down Klarion, so the witchboy sought refuge with one he believed powerful enough to protect him, Etrigan the Demon. When "Uncle" Jason was poisoned by the draaga, it was Teekl who saved him from dying. However, Klarion soon revealed his true colours when he tried to control Etrigan, and the Demon banished them to another realm. Wherever they were banished to, the denizens taught them a counter spell, and they soon returned to Blood's apartment with a far less affable demeanour. They subjugated Blood into servitude and Teekl celebrated through dance, transforming into an anthropomorphic cat-woman. Their plans were thwarted once again by Etrigan, who this time used Merlin's power to send them where they could never escape, the Beyond Region. Klarion once traveled to Gotham to find the missing Teekl and sought out the teen hero Robin for assistance. A being known as Uriah created a monstrous chimera known as the Judgment Beast. The Judgment Beast was already extremely powerful, but it wanted to appropriate Teekl's power as well. Robin was not sure what to make of Klarion, but agreed to help him nonetheless. Robin and Klarion acquired a sample of Mugwort from the Gotham Botanical Gardens. With this, they now stood a chance against the Judgment Beast. The Judgment Beast consumed Teekl into its essence, and Klarion tried to free him. Unfortunately, Klarion was absorbed into the creature as well. Robin used the Mugwort as a cruciform, and was able to destabilize the Judgment Beast's form, setting Teekl and Klarion free. -158 Teekl later accompanied Klarion to China where they both shared an encounter with Mary Marvel. , 33, 32 | Powers = * : Teekl is a familiar capable of various mystical feats. ** : Teekl has extrasensory perception and can see death and pre-empt the Horigal. ** : Teekl is able to stalk death, and ward off illness. He saved Jason Blood from poisoning. ** : Through dance, Teekl is able to take anthropomorphic form. ** : Teekl also transformed into a savage beast about the size of a tiger. ** / : Teekl was punched across a room into a wall by Lobo. While badly injured, she survived and recovered shortly after. ** : He is mentally linked to Klarion the Witchboy always. Klarion can see through his eyes and he can see through Klarion's. | Abilities = * : In feline form Teekl had standard claws, but in cat-woman form she could grow them savagely long. * : Teekl has standard feline teeth, but with transformation could make them horrifically long. * : Through dance, Teekl is able to take anthropomorphic form. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Tail